Yugi's little Yami
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: How could he tell his Yami he was dieing? Cute! and Sad?  I will fix all the misstakes-when I'm not lazy
1. Chapter 1

Yugi's little Yami

Yugi's little Yami

I do not own yu-gi-oh.

Yugi sat up in bed as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Daddy! I can't sleep…can I sleep with you and mommy?" came young sweet voice from the other side.

Tea sat up and kissed Yugi on the head, "Come in Yami." She said softly.

A little figure walk in, he looked just like Yugi's once other half, not long after him and Tea were wed they had a baby and couldn't believe how much he resembled Yami…which became his name.

The little boy no older then four climbed into the big soft bed with Yugi and Tea and in little time was fast asleep.

Yugi brushed a yellow lock of hair from the boys face and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Sleep well my little Yami." He said with a small tear. Yugi could still remember the day, all those years ago, when he had to say good bye to his other half. But even thou he missed him he was very happy, he had the love of his life next to him and a young clone that loved him more then any thing in the world.

Yugi looked at the clock as it read 12:00m and went back to sleep with the little boy rapped in his arms and his love rapped around him on the other side of his Yami.

At 9:00am Tea woke up with Yami and the two of them walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Let's let daddy sleep a bit longer, after all he has work tomorrow." Tea replied.

Yami nodded and waited for his breakfast.

Yugi woke up an hour latter and jumped out of bed when he saw his love and son weren't there.

He walked into the living room and saw his little Yami playing a card game on his X-box he got for is birth day.

"Look daddy, I'm winning." Yami said happily.

Yugi looked at the TV and saw Yami was actually losing.

He smiled and answered. "Yes you are good job Yami."

"Are you ready of some breakfast?" Tea asked smiling.

Yugi nodded and sat down at the table as Tea placed a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

Yugi looked at the plate next to him and saw it still had eggs and bacon on it.

"Yami…" he began.

"Yes daddy." Yami answered still playing.

"What did I tell you about only eating the toast and nothing else?"

Yami put his head down, "To eat every thing in front of me…" he replied.

"Put the game down and eat your breakfast." Yugi remarked.

Yami put the game down and ran over to his plate of food.

"I wanted to wait for you to get up daddy so I could eat breakfast with you." Yami replied setting down.

Yugi smiled, he could tell his son was fibbing but what he said was just so cute he couldn't be mad at him for it.

Yami shoved the eggs into his mouth and then started to play with his bacon.

Yugi's plate was just about clean except of the bits of egg whites and toast bites.

Yami had finished all his food and ran back to play his game.

Yugi helped Tea do the dishes and kissed her on the lips.

"Who knew we could have made something so beautiful." He said referring to Yami.

Tea smiled and kissed him back, "he has his father's cuteness and his mom's good looks." She replied with a giggle.

Yugi grinned at Tea's remark and hugged her.

"Daddy!" Yami yelled.

Yugi ran to his son's side to see what he needed, he acted like the worse was about to happen every time his son called for him.

"What is it Yami?" he asked.

"The game froze again…" Yami answered sadly.  
Yugi smiled and hit the box a few times until it started to work again.

"I wish I knew why it acts up…" Tea said, "It's new for peet sake."

"Maybe I can return it for a new one." Yugi remarked.

Yami was happy once again and played the game he only thought he was winning at.

As the day went on Yugi and Tea were watching TV with there little Yami on there laps fast asleep.

The following day Yugi notice for once his little Yami didn't wake him up to sleep with him and mommy like he did every night.

Yugi figured that his young Yami was growing up and didn't want to sleep with mom and dad anymore. But the thought of that bothered him too; he didn't know which would be better Yami not wanting mommy and daddy anymore or something being wrong.

Yugi rolled over to see his love but found she wasn't there…Yugi then started to think maybe Yami had waken up mommy and went to eat breakfast.

He looked at the clock and saw he had one hour to get ready for work. As he got up he called to Tea.

When there was no answer he got a little worried, but then remembered Tea always telling him he worried to much and he push it aside.

After getting dressed for his work at a toy shop and started to put on his tie, he called again for Tea and then his son.

For a while he heard nothing….but then he heard a sob of some kind.

"Love? Yami?" Yugi questioned.

He then heard the sob again, he followed it…it had seemed to come from Yami's bedroom.

"Son? Are you in there?" he asked walking up to the open door.

The sob then became small crying sound.

"Yami?" Yugi said walking into the room.

Yugi dropped his tie at what saw.

There in the room was Tea crying over her son's body.

Yami looked fast asleep in his toddler bed but he noticed the boy wasn't breathing.

"What happened?" Yugi said tears rolling down his face.

Tea got up, "I called the Dr. he should be here soon…I came in to check on him and I…I found him like this." She sobbed.

Yugi got on his knees and took the young boys hand.

"Yami…My little Yami….please…please wake up for daddy…" he spoke.

The boy made no move or sound.

Yugi lifted the boy's shirt to make sure no one at night had snuck in and killed him.

He was relived to find no marks of any kind.

Right then the door bell rang and Tea jumped up to get it.

The Dr. who walked in was one of Kaiba's best, and Tea and Yugi were grateful Kaiba allowed them to call him when ever some thing happened.

The Dr. took a long look at the boy and ran some tests, while Yugi and Tea stayed out of the room.

Time pasted and the Dr. walked out.

"Is he…? Yugi asked another tear falling to the floor.

"He is still alive…but I'm afraid he has cancer." The Dr. replied sadly.

"How long dose he have?" Tea asked crying.

"Its hard to say…all I can say is seeing that he was born with it and has lived to be the age he is now is a miracle."

Yugi put his head down… "I forgot the Dr. who delivered him said he had cancer in him; I just thought maybe it was no longer a threat to him." Yugi said crying inside.

"I'm so sorry…" The Dr. said, and then left.

"He's too young to pass on…" Yugi replied in tears.

"I know…." Tea answered wiping her wet eyes.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This is all for now. please review - I update faster that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

Please no killing me……at lest not until I finish the whole fan fic.

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy.

This day when they walked in they felt a type of sadness, they looked around and saw all was in its right place…but some thing still felt out of place.

Yugi sat on the coach holding Yami as the boy slept.

Tea was in the boy's room washing his bedding for the night.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked seeing the young one sleep in his dad's arms.

Yugi put his head down and kissed Yami on the forehead.

"Something has happened…" he replied sadly.

Bakura became worried, for he was there when the little one was born.

Marik looked at Yugi in question, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'll let Tea tell you…" he answered.

Right then Tea walked into the room with the bedding.

"Tell him what?" she asked not knowing what they were talking about.

Yugi used his head to point to the young one in his lap.

Tea took a deep breath, "Oh…right…." She took Marik to the side.

"We just found out…Yami…..he has cancer." She said.

Marik took a step back in shock.

"What! How?" he remarked.

"You see… he was born with it but its been so long we thought it was only a thing of the past…but now we see its only starting." She finished.

"No…he –he can't die…" Marik answered in tears.

Bakura over heard and knew his feelings were right…he knew some day this day would happen, he just didn't know it would happen so soon in the boys life.

Bakura found himself wipe a tear…he couldn't remember the last time he cried, all he knew was he was free to feel again now that the dark Bakura was gone.

Then there came a knock at the door, Tea went and answered it, there in the door way was Joey, Honda, and Kaiab.

"We got the news about Yami…" Joey replied.

Tea looked puzzled, "Who told you?"

Honda pointed over to Kaiba.

Tea smiled a little, for she had no idea that Kaiba even cared about he little one, but she did have a small feeling only because Kaiba would always make sure they had a Dr. but only when it came to her son Yami.

"Hay there buddy! Look what I have!" Joey said holding up a teddy bear.

Joey then realized the boy was fast asleep and he was only showing the bear to Yugi.

Yugi smiled at Joey at his silliness, "I'm sure when he sees it he'll love it." Yugi replied.

Honda brushed the boy's hair back and carefully lifted the young one out of his dads lap.

Yugi got up and stretched out after being trapped by his little angel for the whole day.

Kaiba looked at Yami and couldn't help but smile a little, but at the same time quietly cry to him self…truthfully Kaiba like the young boy, even if he did look like his worse enemy, he couldn't help but adore him. Yami would always call him 'The Tall Dark Rick' because he couldn't say rich and this in its self made Kaiba laugh inside.  
After a while Yami began to wake up…he looked around and saw all his dads and moms friends.

"Honda!" he cried seeing it was him holding him.

"Joey!"

"Baka!" Bakura smiled he knew the little one still could not say his name right.

"Mark!" Yami said looking at Marik; the same thing was true for Marik's name for the young one.

Yami looked at Seto and smiled the sweetest smile and replied, "Tall Dark Rick!"

Kaiba could hold it no longer, even now that he knew the boy would not live much longer, he smiled and he for once in his life looked happy.

Yugi was please that his little Yami could make the most care less person smile…it was a shame he wouldn't be around for life.

This thought brought tears to his eyes once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! it will make my day. Flamers too! I can just use the fire to get rid of people in my house.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit short- sorry... ;

After a time of hanging out with the little one the friends wished he well and slowly left for home.

Yami sat on his dad's lap and asked, "Why dose the Dr. say I'm sick? Is it becouse I sleep to much?"

Yugi looked at his young sweet boy and answered, "You sleep becouse thats what the sickness does to you."

Yugi held is Yami trying not to cry.

"Dad I'm okay?"

Yugi shook his head, "No...no your not." another heard tear rolled down his face.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek has his dad handed him over to his mom.

Tea held her baby close and began to rock him softly as he was getting ready for bed.

Yugi looked at his sweet little Yami and began to sing... "I'm down on my knees again tonight  
I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right See there is a boy that needs Your help I've done all that I can do myself His mother is tired I'm sure You can understnad Each night as he sleeps She goes in to hold his hand  
And she tries not to cry As the tears fill her eyes Can You hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can You see him? Can You make him feel all right? if You can hear me Let me take his place somehow See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son

Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep I dream of the boy he'd like to be I try to be strong and see him through But God who he needs right now is You Let him grow old Live life without this fear What would I be  
Living without him here He's so tired and he's scared Let him know that You're there

Can You hear me?  
Can You see him?  
Please don't leave him  
He's my son..." Yugi watched his little Yami sleep has Tea placed him in his bed and waited for morring.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BTW I Don't own this song...and this song is the main reson why I wanted to write this.

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

looks around I hope I live after this chapter….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yugi and Tea watched their little one sleep with the cute bear Joey bought him.

"I wish there was some thing that could be done." Tea said sadly.

"I know...but there is nothing...we can only pray for a miracle." Yugi replied.

Yugi held Tea in his arms claming her down as she started to cry again.

Yugi looked at Yami as he once again wet into a deep sleep…he didn't know why he didn't see it before, but the little one ever since he was born, he slept a lot…his Yami was always tiered.

He then started to think of what his other half would do…

--

The following day Yugi got an idea.

"Hay Boss?" Yugi said on the phone.

"Oh Yugi…how is your little guy? Do you still want the whole two weeks off?" his boss asked.

"Well that's why I'm calling, I may need at least three weeks…but I work twice as heard once I'm back." He replied.

"It's okay, I understand…take as much as you need" his boss smiled, "I wish you and your family well-see you when you come back." With that he hung up. Yugi smiled happily, he was glade his boss was nice, he mainly knew it was because when his boss was just an employee he had a boss that didn't let him take time off to see his mom when she was sick and died the following week.

"Yami!" Yugi called to his son.

Yami was still asleep; Yugi walked into his room and woke him.

"Yami…come on get up. Daddy wants to tell you some thing."

Yami rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his dad.

"What daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy just talked to his boss, and his bobs is letting him stay home for as long as he wants." He answered.

Yami smiled big and hugged his dad.

"And because daddy gets more then two weeks he doesn't want you too sleep so much. I want you to play more, got it?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "Okay daddy." He replied.

--

Yugi called all his friends and planed a whole day of games to keep Yami busy.

Joey, Bakrua, Marik, Honda, and even Kaiba came over and had fun playing on Yami's X-Box and Game Cube.

Kaiba brought over a new game, not yet released, to Yami and showed the little one how to play it. Yami was better at it then Kaiba thought he would be.

Yugi would laugh to himself every time Kaiba came over, for Kaiba was still stuck up and rude to him and his friends, but when it came to his Yami Kaiba was a whole 'nother person.

At first Yugi's plane was working well but then at noon Yami started leavening the room a lot.

As every one was playing games Yami got up and walked out.

"I'll be right back." He said.

After about 20 minuets Yugi noticed his young one wasn't back yet, and that worried him.

Yugi got up and went looking for his little Yami.

After looking in different places of the house he went into his and Tea's bedroom, there on the bed under the covers was Yami fast asleep.

Yugi knew his little one was always sleepily, but he also knew that the more his son gave into the sickness the more life it would drain.

"Yami, come on no sleeping. Get up our friends or here."

Yami was then pushed awake by his dad. "Get up." He said.

Yami yawned and got up and went back to play.

As they all had a great time playing with Yami it wasn't long before the young one left the room again, but this time said nothing, just slipped out.

Yugi was playing a card game with Honda as Joey and Marik faced each other on a racing game on the X-Box, and Kaiba and Bakrua played on the new game Kaiba had brought.

Tea looked around while she was resting on the chair watching them all have a good time as saw her son wasn't in the room.

"Yugi dear, he did it again." Tea remarked.

Yugi put the cards down and went looking for Yami again.

"Why dose he keep leaving?" Marik asked putting the game on pause and getting up.

"He keeps wanting to sleep." Yugi answered

"Why not just let the boy sleep then?" Joey asked.

"Sleeping as mush as that kid dose, it makes his body weak and gives into the cancer…" Kaiba replied, "Sleep is good for the body to get better, but in his case its not, even before he was found with cancer he slept a lot, and now his has to stop sleeping so much…it's the only way to at least keep him alive longer."

"Poor little lad." Bakrua remarked.

Yugi and Marik then went around the house looking for Yami, Yugi checked his bed where he found him the first time, but he wasn't there.

Marik cheeked Yami's room and the toy room, but also had no luck.

After looking thought the whole house they had no idea where the little guy had gone.

"I hope he didn't go out side." Honda said worried.

It would be the first…he never goes out side with out us." Tea replied.

"We have to keep looking, the longer he sleeps the worse he will get." Yugi remarked.

All of them began to search some more, finally Kaiba found something behind a shower certain; he moved it and found Yami sleeping in the tube.

"He is over here!" Kaiba yelled.

The others went running to him to look at his findings.

"Yami get up buddy." Joey said pulling on his shoulder gently.

Yami didn't move…


	5. Chapter 5

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

NO!! PLEASE……No killing until the end of the story….how will you ever know what happens if you kill me now?

On with the story!

Kaiba lifted the young one out of the tube and started to hand him to Yugi when Bakura grabbed him and cradled Yami in his arms not wanting to believe the little one was gone.

"Come on Yami…you have to wake up now-you're not aloud to sleep!" Bakura said trying to get him up.

Kaiba got on his phone and called for help.

Yugi took Yami from Bakura and felt for a heart beat…there was a very small one.

"He's still alive." Yugi cried softly in joy.

"But for how long?" Marik replied sadly.

"Don't talk that way!" Joey snapped.

"No-his right…" Yugi remarked back to Joey.

Kaiba closed his phone, "I have a team coming out to take him to the hospital." He replied looking at them.

"Thank you Kaiba." Tea said, she wanted to hug him for all his help, but knew it wouldn't be wise.

In a matter of minutes the door opened and a group of men walked in and carefully took Yami out of Yugi's arms and put him on a stretcher and began to load him into the ambulance.

Yugi and the others all jumped into the car and followed Yami to the hospital.

Once there they went up to the room he was in and waited for news of the young one.

It took two hours but at last they saw a Dr.

"How is he? How's my baby?" Tea asked; her eyes were so red her eye color was hard to see.

"He is in very bad condition, but he has woke up-which is a good thing…he can't sleep so much so we are giving him a drug that is like coffee. If this doesn't keep him up then there will be nothing else to do….and if that becomes the case then I'm afraid Yami will sleep the rest of his life away."

Yugi help Tea as the both of them cried on each other.

Marik walked over to the two of them and hugged them both, Bakura did the same.

Joey and Honda looked at each other and then over at the room Yami was in; both of them wiped a tear from there face.

Kaiba left, he hated to admit that the whole thing was too much for him, he saw Yami as another baby brother. It was if he was losing Mokuba.

Kaiba went home, the thought of his brother made him want to go see him.

Yugi looked at Joey and tried to smile but couldn't.

Joey walked over to his best friend and hugged him, "I'm so sorry Yugi…"

"He never even got to meet his great grandpa." Yugi cried. He could remember the last time he was in a hospital waiting to hear either good or bad news, and the news he got was bad...his grandpa had died only a week after his baby boy was born.

"It will be okay…it will." Joey said trying to comfort his pal the only way he knew how.

"I wish I could believe that…" Yugi sobbed.

Honda held Tea has she too cried in his arms.

'If only I still had my ring…' Bakura said to himself. 'I would maybe, be able to have my other half make him better…but then again-he most likely would just make thing worse.'

Yugi just broke down, "I…I can't….I can't lose him too." He teared up, "I've all ready lost so much…the 'other me', my grandpa…I can't lose him too."

Right then a Dr. walked in, all of them looked at him.

"Yami is awake and his is calling for his dad." He remarked.

Yugi got up form the chair and went to his son's room.

"Daddy!" he called happy.

Yugi tried to hide his tears as he started to speak.  
"Hay there little guy. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine daddy." He answered.

Yugi loved that in his son, always saying he was fine when he really wasn't. Yami really was his offspring.

"You know you can't sleep so much any more right?" Yugi said smiling a little; he was glad his little Yami was talking to him, were just a few hours ago he couldn't get a response out of him.

"Ya, the nice man in the white coat said I was going to be given coffee…that's what you and mommy drink."

Yugi laughed inside a little, "Yes…yes we do. And to think I told you you couldn't have any of it until you're older."

"I guess I'm older now." Yami smiled.

Yugi put his hand on Yami's head to brushed his tri-colored hair, "I guess you are." He answered then bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

Please Review! -


	6. Chapter 6

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

Updateing! no killing me until the very end….ok? ok.

This is a short chapter.

"How is he doing?" Tea asked as Yugi walked out of the room.

"He is going to be around a bit longer…" he answered.

Tea smiled a little, "I'm glad." She replied.

Yugi nodded, "The little guy is getting his shoots now."

"I hope he doesn't start crying." Tea said worried.

"Na, he'll be fine…the little guy is sick with cancer, I don't think a shot to help him get better will faze him." Joey remarked.

Kaiba got home and called for Mokuba. Mokuba walked into the room, and at once Kaiba grabbed him and secretly cried into him.

"What's wrong big brother?" he asked.

"You know that little boy of Yugi's?" Mokuba nodded. "He's dieing…"

The next day Yami was able to go home.  
He was given a cup of coffee; the Dr. said it was for him being such a good boy.

Yami went home happy with his adult drank.

Yugi and Tea hugged their friends and wished them well as they all left for home.

Tea and Yugi took Yami inside and turned on his game cube.

"Here you are my Yami, play until your hearts content." Yugi said.

Yami put his empty cup down and picked up the game and started playing.

"I think if we can keep him awake more we won't lose him too soon." Tea replied.

Yugi agreed, "Yes…but that will be the task."

All seemed well as the day went on, Yami enjoyed his game with his dad and Tea fixed dinner.

"Come on you two!" she called, "dinner will be done in a moment, go get washed up."

"Come on sport." Yugi said putting the controller down. Yami smiled a weak smile and followed his dad to the bath room.

Yugi lifted Yami up to help him wash, and then both of them went to eat…

As the three of them started to eat dinner Yugi noticed Yami was barely touching his food.

"What's wrong? Meat loaf is your favorite." Yugi asked.

"I'm okay daddy…I just…." Before he could say more he went down. Yami had fallen off the chair and hit the floor hard.

"Yami!" his mom and dad cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

Don't worry I hate sad stories...this one will find a happy ending some how.

--

Yugi ran to his little boy's side.

"Yami! Are you okay?"

"Honey, get up." Tea said leaning next to Yugi and her son.

Yami once again wasn't moving; Yugi cheeked for a heart beat but found none.

"No…he…he can't be gone." Yugi sobbed still trying to find a sign of life.

"Baby…baby wake up-let mommy knows your okay." Tea cried seeing her young one not make a sound.

Yugi held his little Yami in his arms and rubbed his face against his, crying.

Every one was notified of what happened. Only Barkrua, Marik, and Joey showed up…the others just couldn't take the news…including Kaiba.

"Have they been able to save him?" Marik asked.

Yugi shook his head…"No-they've done every thing and still nothing…I…think this is it." Yugi choked on his tears.

"Don't say that! He has the sprit of the past pharaoh…he can't be killed this soon, he's our son!" Tea cried trying to regain hope.

Joey grabbed Tea and held her as a river of tears rolled down her face.

"My baby! My baby!" was all she could yell…the words them self felt like a spring of hope.

The day went on with out a sound of any news about Yugi's little Yami.

"I'm going to go get use some thing to eat…" Marik said, "What would you guys like?"

Yugi put his head down, "Some thing cold works…"

"I'm fine, thanks." Tea replied.

"I'll have some tea." Bakrua said thinking.

"Okay…and I'll get a happy meal for the little one, just in case." Marik responded. "Joey?"

Joey wasn't paying attention.

"Joey!" Marik said again.

Joey lifted his head, "Huh? Oh…I'll have any thing."

Marik nodded and walked out with his orders.

"Thank you guys…" Yugi said looking at his friends.

"Any time…" Joey answered.

Kaiba sat at his computer thinking…

"Big brother?" Mokuba said walking in.

Kaiba looked at his younger brother.

"I want to see Yami…one last time…" he replied.

Kaiba felt a tear coming and quickly hid it by closing his eyes and waiting of it to disappear.

"Okay Mokuba…lets go see Yugi's little Yami."

Joey called his sister on the phone and started to tell her what was happing.

"Oh my! I hope they will be okay…when did this happen?" Serenity asked.

This was the first time Joey had told Serenity any thing about Yami…she lived so far away that he couldn't really call her to tell her much.

"That's just so horrible! I hope the little guy is going to be alright." She said starting to cry.

"Well sis, that's what we all are hopping. I love you too, bye."

Joey put his cell phone down and laid his head on his folded hands back in thought.

It wasn't mush longer when they looked up and saw Marik returning with the orders, but he wasn't alone.

"Hay guys, I'm back and look who I found heading over here."

"Hay there, I just had to come and see how the little guy was doing…" Honda said with an unsure smile.

"Honda!" Joey said in shock.

Then they heard another voice, "Yugi!"

The friends looked up and saw Mokuba along with his brother.

"Hay there Mokuba…how are you?" Yugi said as the teen hugged him.

"Mokuba wanted to see his friend one more time." Kaiba answered.

"Looks like we all are here now." Bakrua said with a small grin.

"If you guys came a little earlier I would have got you guys some thing to eat." Marik replied.

"I'm good." Mokuba answered. Kaiba nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Okay then." Marik remarked unwrapping his hamburger.

Bakrua grabbed his ice tea and handed out every one else's.

"Yugi, here's your ice cream, and Joey you got a candy bar."

"Thank you…" Yugi said taking it.

"Ya! Thanks Bakrua, Marik." Joey replied taking a bite out of the 'Whatchamecallit' .

"So any news…?" Mokuba questioned.

The friends shook their heads.

"All we can do is wait and hope…" Bakrua answered.

Mokuba put his head down in sorrow.

"Would really like to play with my friend again…" Mokuba replied. "I just wish I had more of a chance…I just got real busy with the corporation, with my brother giving it to me and all."

"I know Mokuba…I know." Yugi said putting his arm around him.

All of them sat and waited for the rest of the night…there was no news of any kind.

--

sorry if my chapters get a little shorter...I some times just can't think of any thing else until after a chapter is added.


	8. Chapter 8

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

Yami lay in the bed fast asleep.

"Yugi's son…." Said a man as he walked in the room where the little one slept.

He pulled out a syringe and filled it with a type of liquid.

"I hate to see some body suffer with cancer…this should put him out of his misery nicely."

The man then lifted up the boys arm and injected the liquid into him.

Yami woke up once the syringe hit his skin, "Ow…your hurting me." Ha said weakly.

"I'm sorry, but this will help you get better." he said softly.

"…But it still hurt."

"It's because your body is so weak…there all done, now go back to sleep and get well." The man soothed.

Yami closed his eyes and once again was in a deep sleep.

"You're as gone as gone any ways…I'm just helping it go by faster. One more of these and your never feel pain again." The man then walked out of the room.

Yugi and his friends saw the man leave Yami's room.

"How is he? How's my son?" Tea asked.

The man looked at her, "He is okay…don't worry." He smiled and continued walking.

Joey watched the guy with a suspicious look as he left.

"Isn't Yami only taken care of by Kaiba's team?" Joey asked.

"Ya, why?" Yugi asked.

"Well I don't think he's one of them."

"Maybe he's a nurse." Tea replied.

"But it's only Kaiba's team who should be watching him…" Joey remarked.

"Yes, but the team here can also be taking care of him too; I mean the more the better." Yugi answered.

"I don't know but I thought the team here had there own patience to take care of, after all the ones here are always packed…I don't think they'd have time to watch over Yami."

"Maybe he's a new member of Kaiba's." Honda added.

Joey and the others looked over at Kaiba; he was asleep on the chair with Mokuba on his lap.

"Wake him up and ask him." Joey remarked.

Honda went up to Kaiba and woke him, "Hay Kaiba…"

"What?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"Have you hired any new member of your team?" Yugi asked.

"No, I only hire new people once every three years; unless there's a death…the people on my team have been the same of five years now." Kaiba answered.

"Then he's not yours…" Tea said puzzled but worried.

"Who's not mine?" Kaiba questioned.

"There was a man who has been going in and out of Yami's room lately, and if he's not one of your man…then why is he in the room in the first place?" Honda wondered.

"Let's go ask." Marik replied.

The friends nodded.

"Excuse me…" Yugi said; the lady at the front desk looked at him. "I was wondering, my son Yami has been having a male nurse go in and out of his room lately and last I cheeked only Kaiba's team was suppose to be taking care of him."

The lady looked puzzled, "But Yami has been being taken care of by Kaiba's team…and only his team."

Yugi and his friends looked at each other…."But what about the man who has been going in and out then?"

"I'm afraid I don't know…" she answered.

"Can you find out?" Tea asked.

"If some one has been going in there without notifying any one then there is no way to find out who it is." She answered looking though her computer.

"I have a feeling that's not a good thing." Tea replied.

Joey couldn't' take it; he had to know who that guy was.

Joey ran down the hall to find and confront the man.

"Joey wait!" Yugi called, but it was already too late Joey had taken off.

Joey's search was in vain, he couldn't find the guy any where.

Yugi and Tea went into their son's room to see how he was doing; the little guy didn't make a sound.

"It's okay Yami…mommy and daddy are here…we won't give up on you-please be okay." Tea said holding on to Yugi's arm.

Yami looked so peaceful sleeping in the bed…his breathing was weak and that worried them.

Joey came back with no results.

"I can't find him…I looked every where and asked many people, no one seems to know who or where is guy is." Joey explained.

"You mean we have a stranger in our son's room?" Tea questioned.

"Well maybe he is helping…you know like an angel." Honda replied.

The friends looked at him.

"I really hope that's the case…" Yugi answered.

"Ya! Maybe his only helping Yami get better…" Marik added.

"Lets just hope." Bakrua said looking at the little one in the bed.

Another day went by and the young one still slept…no sound or movement came from him.

"Your son is in very bad shape…" a Dr. said walking up to Yugi and Tea. Unlike the 'other' that came up to them, this one was one of Kaiba's.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked tears filling in her eyes.

"I mean your son won't last another day…I'm so sorry…" with that the Dr. wiped a tear away and walked off.

Tea and Yugi held each other in as they cried…the news they didn't want to hear…the news they didn't want to believe had come true.

Yugi's friends all gathered around them.

Mokuba joined the group and cried into the back of Marik.

Kaiba too couldn't hold back any longer, he got up and gathered around them all with the same tears they all shared.

--  
the same man from the other night, again went into Yami's room while every one slept.

"You will never be hurt again…" he said has he softly injected the little one again with the odd liquid.

This time he didn't it so the young boy wouldn't feel a thing, he didn't want to scare him in his death…sleeping was the only best way to go.

--

An hour latter the lady at the desk walked up to the group.

"I have some bad news…I just found out who was in your son's room…he was there last night too." She replied worried.

"His name is Dr. McGinniss," the lady began showing them all a photo on her computer.

"He was fired and put in jail for the deaths of sick children…he clamed he was putting out of there misery."

"That sick bastared!" Joey remarked.

"He was found sinking around a few days ago, but when some one tried to grab him he was gone…no one saw him since…but I have a feeling that's who has been in and out of your boy's room…it's the only explanation for why your son's heath has been dropping rapidly.

"My poor Yami." Tea cried. Yugi began to cry with anger.

"Some one saw him and yet no one informed me?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir the man who saw him didn't inform any one until just a few hours ago when he heard about your son's heath level."

"Why so late!" he snapped.

"He clams he didn't think he was near a room little lone in one."

"My son is dieing! And he didn't think to tell anyone about a past killer?"

Yugi lost it, never had any one seen him so mad…but who could blame him?

Yugi ran into his little Yami's room.

"Yami! My son….please you can fight this…what ever it is that man put in you...you can fight it…please!"

The boy didn't respond…he just slept.

--

Oh! I'm going to drive you all crazy. -


	9. Chapter 9

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

Sorry I'm having fun.

"I'm so sorry sir…we had no idea. But now that we do, we will do what we can to save your son's life. I'll call someone and we will have him taken over to get the posing out of him."

"Then do it! Now!" Yugi cried.

"Yes, right away." The lady said pushing the call button.

Yami was taken away to another room, the Dr.'s did all they could to retract the deadly fluid.

"He has to be okay….he just has to be…" Tea cried.

Yugi and his friends waited….and watched…..hoping of something….something good….

"Mr. and Mrs. Muto?" a Lady Dr. spoke.

Yugi and Tea looked up at her.

"I have some good, and bad news." She began.

"Can we have the bad news first…?" Yugi asked, his hand began to shake…he was afraid of what the news would be….but was grateful there was good news mixed with it…maybe the good news would drowned out the bad.

"Your son has been put on a life support…with out it he'll die."

Yugi's heart dropped…

"Oh no!" Tea sobbed. He dug her head into her husband's chest.

"What's the good news?" Yugi asked, putting his shaky hand over his wife.

"We have been able to drain all the posing."

"Thank God." Kaiba said to himself out loud.

The others looked over at him; Kaiba didn't care to notice there glances; he just kept his head in his hands that were formed as a fist together, it looked as if he was stuck in a prying poising.

"Will we ever be able to take him home again?" Yugi questioned tears filling in his eyes. Half thankful his boy was alive the other half sad that he was confined to a machine.

"Well there may be a chance…it will, of curse, take time, but after a while only if he proves better then he can go home with a mobile machine, but either way he will most likely be stuck on the life support for life." The Lady replied.

"Thank you Dr." Yugi said.

The lady smiled a little to lighten the mood and left.

Yugi got up and walked into Yami's new room.  
"Yami?" he said opening the door a little. "Its daddy…can you hear me?"

The room was dark and quiet.

Yugi opened the door a little more to let more light shine in.

"My little Yami? Please wake up…let daddy know your okay." He said softly.

Still, there was no sound. Yugi dried his eyes and walked in opening the door all the way.

The room lit up, Yugi could see the bed his boy laid in.

He walked over to the bed's side and looked at the small figure in it.

Yugi could see the little bit of light shine off Yami's small sweet face. His spiky red, black, and yellow hair looked flat as it was smashed against his pillow and cute head.

The young one had a tube in him giving him air and fluid.

Yugi leaned over and gave the little one a kiss on the check.

"How is he?" a voice asked. Yugi got straddled from the sudden sound.

Yugi turned to see who was behind him.

There in the door way was his wife looking on helplessly.

"He is alive….that's about it." Yugi replied wanting to cry, but didn't, he didn't want, no he couldn't let his little one see him losing faith.

"Yami…don't give up." Tea said to him calmly.

As Yugi and Tea held each other watching there young one they saw more shadows enter the room.

The two of them turned to look; all there friends had come to cheek on the little one as well.

"Will I ever be ale to play with him again?" Mokuba asked looking at Yami in the bed with tubes in him.

"I don't know Mokuba…I just don't know." Yugi answered sadly.

"Yami…get up…I want to see you again. Remember all the games we use to play? I want you to get better so we can play then again….Yami?" Mokuba replied trying to get an answer out of his best friend.

"He can't hear you…" Kaiba remarked from the back.

"I know brother….but I like to think he can." Mokuba answered with a frown.

"I really don't know what I'll do if I lose him…" Yugi said; the tears were becoming too much for him to bear.

Yugi felt a tear escape down his face, at once he left the room; his son couldn't see him like this, even if he was out cold.

Marik followed him out of the room.

"Yugi?" he said kindly. Yugi stared at him as tears ran down from his eyes.  
"It's going to be okay…" Marik began; Marik put his arm around Yugi and comforted him. "Every thing is going to be okay." He said hoping he was right; for his friends sake.

Review! if you aren't hating me too much-shoot review any ways! -


	10. Chapter 10

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

This stroy is coming to an end...and to be honset the whole time I wrote it I was shaking.  
and thank you for all the reviews they help me want to update! --

The whole day the friends sat near Yami's bed side…at this point, leaving the young one alone could be the last time to see him, for the little one could pass on any day now…even any minute.

Yugi held his little one's hand never wanting to let go…Tea did the same with his other hand, she stroked his gentle face singing to him ever so softly…ushh…now my baby…be still now don't cry…I will always be with you-even if you never feel me-please be strong, be brave and don't cry…I love you, and always will-'til the day I die-I hope to see you smile once more time, please now my baby wake up and see the path before you-don't be shy, for the world is over you….ushh now…don't cry.

Marik and the others stared at the young one in the bed and felt a sorrow.

Seto looked at the boy and sighed…he got up from his seat and walked over to Yugi.

He carefully pulled his hand out of the little ones.

"Yugi…he's not going to wake up…"

Yugi looked up at Kaiba; his eyes watered up as soon as the words left Seto's lips.  
"You're wrong…he will-he will!" he snapped back.

Kaiba nodded at Yugi and fingered as long as he still had faith he shouldn't be the one to take it way.

Seto walked back to his seat and sat down putting his head down in his folded hands.

Yugi took his Yami's hand once more and held it tight.

'He will wake up…I know he will-he has too…he has the sprit of my once other half-doesn't he—he looks just like him…he has to have.' Yugi debated with him self.

Marik and Bakrua looked over at Kaiba…they both knew how much he loved the little one-to him Yami was another Mokuba…and to Mokuba he was another brother, he wouldn't be saying the young wasn't going to make, he wouldn't lose hope that fast…if he said the little one in the bed wasn't going to wake up-he must be right.  
Bakrua knew Yugi knew that just as mush as they did, he just wasn't really to hear it.

The day was long and quiet; no one really talked to any one, unless it was about getting a refreshment.

Soon nigh came and a Dr. came in to cheek on Yami…Yugi and the others watched as she refilled the bag the little boy was getting liquid from and watch the monitor to see if there was any change…there wasn't, the boy was alive but weak and if any thing getting weaker.

"I feel he only be around for another day or so…I'm sorry." Was the Dr.'s words as she stepped out of the room eyes filled with tears…she hated to see kids this way-Oh if only she found out sooner about that man-maybe the boy wouldn't be in this state.

The sun went down faster then the group thought it would, the room became dark as Honda reached over and flipped on the light.

Joey couldn't hold back his tears as the moments passed and he finally gave in as he drifted off to sleep…it was better then crying his eyes out.

As night grow deeper the friends all fell asleep…Yugi and Tea were the only two awake; both just watched their baby sleep.

At 10:00pm Yugi started to fall asleep but just as he did he heard a loud cry of a beeping sound! It shook him and the others awake.

Yugi looked at were the sound was coming form, it was the boys monitor!

The red line had gone flat!

Tea pushed the call help button.

'Hurry!' Yugi cried to him self.

A Dr. came running as almost as soon as the button was pushed. She looked at the boy and then the noise.

"Oh NO!" was she reposes. She ran over to the side of the bed and began to work on the young boy, pushing the call button again.

This time four male Dr.'s ran in.

"We need help NOW!" she cried pushing on the boy's chest to get him to breath.

The five of them gathered around the small one doing all they could to help revive him.

Yugi and Tea cried into each other.

Joey, Honda, Marik, Bakrua, Seto, and Mokuba left the room leaving only Yugi and Tea to watch their son and pry.

It took what seemed like hours when a Dr. walked out of the formed circle and over to Yugi and Tea.

"Your son is gone…we've done all we could…I'm sorry for your loss." He said sorrowful.

Tea though her self at Yugi as she broke down harder then ever imaged.

Yugi fought to keep his senses…he just couldn't believe his Yami-his life was gone.

Right then a beep started to from…every one turned to see what was happening.

Yugi almost jumped at the sight! His little one had woke up. But how?

Yami had opened his eyes for only a moment…but long enough to say what he wanted.

"Its okay daddy…I'm not sick any more….I have wings now. I love you Mommy thanks for singing to me…I love you both." With that the young one feel back asleep-but this time they all knew he wasn't waking up.

The following week the family and friends placed the young boys' body into the ground.

The friends all had a shadow look to them…including Yugi and Tea.

yes the song is mine...it just came to me. so it's mine!

Don't go away! there is one last chapter. smiles you all are going to hate me, if you don't now. smile becomes evil


	11. the end

Latter that day Bakura and Marik stopped by, they enjoyed playing games with Yugi's little boy

The sun hit the room as it rose for a new day.

Yugi shifted in his bed when the light shined on his face…he felt in a small way sad, but odd. He rolled over in his bed and looked at his 'other self'.

"Yami…I just had the most weirdest dream."

--

Admit it! you so hate me right now. smiles and laughs an evil laugh


End file.
